


Our Moments

by Lizlow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michimiya, Sawamura, and Ikejiri will always matter to each other, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contact Again

**Author's Note:**

> The First in a collection of DaiYuiHayo ficlets and drabbles

She recalled the days when she, Ikejiri, and Sawamura would sit on their laptops and talk for hours on the late hours of Saturday, discussing volleyball and other team things, as well as plans for hanging out.

Wishing for those days again, she clutched the picture of the three of them from middle school close to her chest, sighing as she fell back next to her laptop. Sawamura had always been the main motivator of the three, but they all had been able to encourage each other so nicely.

Michimiya really could use that encouragement again. The sound of their voices trying to talk over each other’s, the collective laughter she took part in, Sawamura’s gentle grin and Ikejiri’s nervous smile, she slapped her face.

 _Snap out of it, Yui_ _,_  she told herself.

But the fears of being further split up when they graduated were strengthening.

Then, the familiar noise of a call sounded. She rolled on her side to face her laptop.

_Sawamura…_

Answering it, she immediately teared up, smiling.

“I had a feeling to call you guys,” Sawamura said, nodding.

“I couldn’t help but find a way to answer…” said Ikejiri.

“Y-You guys…” Michimiya said, happy to have this moment, this kind of call, again. She knew then that there would be more of these, guaranteed.

 


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With meetings, there is something that is always born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really love these three. Like, a lot.

It took him five seconds of looking at her to know that he wanted her in his life for a long time, and it took him just the same amount of time to decide that Ikejiri was someone he wanted there too. Michimiya and Ikejiri had felt the same as Sawamura, but neither of them said it at first. They let it happen naturally; yes, it just clicked for them.  

The three were middle schoolers that supported each other, with one goal vocalized: To play volleyball.

They did so, growing alongside each other, loud laughter would fill the gym post practice as Michimiya charged into the boy’s volleyball area and waved to Sawamura and Ikejiri.

Everyday, something new would spark for them; it was as if there was a pressing new discovery of themselves to be made. Their meeting? It was the beginning of it all.

“Sawamura~, Ikejiri~, wanna go for a cool down run with me?”

“Sure.”

“Sounds good, Michimiya.”

And this birth of their tight and important relationship would drive them further, through volleyball and through their school careers.


	3. Enthusiasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best kinds of things are reflected in the excitement that is a result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written awhile ago when I cried a bunch over these three and whoops yeah still adore them.

Ikejiri waved his hands quickly to Sawamura as he sat down next to him. “Sawamura, aren’t you glad we get to play volleyball?”

“It’s nice. I’m glad, of course,” Sawamura said with a hearty laugh, “What’s with the sudden mention though, Ikejiri?”

Ikejiri shifted, before he quickly added while leaning against Sawamura, “Where’s Michimiya?”

“Oh her way. She’ll be here soon.”

Ikejiri mouthed an “Ah” before the two resorted to simple chatter, Ikejiri carefully avoiding the reason why he was in such a hurry to have the three of them gathered.

“I’m here!” announced Michimiya as she grabbed and squeezed the shoulders of the sitting Sawamura, “Ikejiri, you look like you want to say something! Spit it out!” She said, but she was merely curious.

“Yeah… see, I got these tickets to a volleyball game, like, a professional one, and I wanted you two to come!”

Sawamura and Michimiya exchanged glances, nodding.

“Of course.”

“I’d love to.”

For the three of them, volleyball was a way of bonding.

Michimiya smacked Ikejiri on the back, laughing as Sawamura simply said, “Hey, hey, don’t.”

Volleyball meant a lot to them, and that was why they were enthusiastic about it, always showing up on time and trying their best.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They loved their moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love like how I feel about these three oh no oh gosh

Those long days of practice, practice,  _practice_  before they hung out always went so smoothly; they tried their best and had fun, even if sometimes they needed a little motivation to keep trying. In the end, however, they would relax, Michimiya and Ikejiri resting their heads against Sawamura as they all lay on the ground, staring up at the sky.

They loved the time they were able to spend together, linked. Their breathing synchronized, steady. They couldn’t help but enjoy every moment in each other’s presence, really.

“See there, Sawamura?” Michimiya said, excitedly pointing up, “That’s supposed to be the brightest star in the sky! The first star! Cool, isn’t it?” She turned her head to face Sawamura, flashing her teeth widely.

Ikejiri gasped, “Sawamura, Michimiya, look, a shooting star!”

Michimiya looked back up instantly, “It’s really there…”

“Of course it is…” Ikejiri said, facing her slightly, “That’s cool too, huh?”

“Yeah…”

Sawamura was fond of these conversations, and the directed of the admiration finally spoke, “Shouldn’t we make wishes?”

“Great idea!” Michimiya said, scrambling to sit up. Noticing Michimiya move, Ikejiri sat up too, with Sawamura being the last of the three to do so.

They looked up at the star as it disappeared in flash, closing their eyes. They simply adore hanging out, as close friends would.

_I wish…_

_What do I wish?_

_…Of course… to be friends with these two… for as long as I can._


End file.
